


Prom Night

by SamFullbuster



Series: Prom Night AU [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Prom Night (2008)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood, Buck is Donna from Prom Night, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Past attempted sexual assault, Pre Tsunami, Prom Night was one of my fav movies, Protective Eddie Diaz, Violence, obsessive character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamFullbuster/pseuds/SamFullbuster
Summary: Eddie has always wondered about Buck's parents. Maybe it's time for him to ask.______________________The 2008 Horror/Thriller movie told with Buck as Donna
Relationships: Claire Jones/Michael Smeddley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Robert Noel "Bobby" Brown, Lisa Hines/Ronnie Heflin
Series: Prom Night AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673404
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	1. A Question

Eddie has always wondered about Buck’s parents. Neither he or Maddie ever mentioned them and neither of them had ever come for a visit. Not after everything with Doug and not after Buck had been in the hospital, twice. It made him wonder what kind of parents they had that they’d never show up when their kids needed them.

Buck and he have been dating for the past few months now, though it felt longer with how close they were. Christopher knew about them and was extremely happy about this. He loves having his Buck around even more than he had been before.

There’d been an incident with Christopher at school only a week ago which resulted in him needing to be picked up early but Eddie had still been in the middle of a shift. Christopher had given the school Buck’s number, he’s still on medical leave after everything with Freddie Costas, the other man had been there in an instant taking the little boy out to get ice cream and to a movie.

When Eddie had gotten home that day, Buck had tears in his eyes when he told him that Christopher had called him “mama.” He wasn’t upset about it, just the opposite, but he’d been overwhelmed and hadn’t known if Eddie would be ok with it. After all, Shannon had been his mother and he didn’t want the little boy to ever forget her.

_ Of course, _ Eddie was ok with it. From then on Buck became “Mama” to his son, and it became one more reason in the long list of why Eddie loves him.

All of this makes him wonder why Buck doesn’t have his own parents in his life.

They lay together in bed, their bodies intertwined after a very passionate and intense round of sex. Things were good, they’d been good, after everything they’d gone through with Shannan’s death and the bombing they were working everything out. So, Eddie asks, “Buck, where are your parents?”

Buck, whose fingers had been lazily been drawing patterns on his boyfriend’s chest, froze. His breath hitches in his throat as the question washes over him. “I...that’s an odd question for pillow talk,” he tries to joke.

“Buck, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have—”

“No, i-it’s ok.” He slowly sits up so his back is to Eddie. “Of course you’re curious, I-I’d be curious too.”

Eddie follows and wraps his arms around his boyfriend. “Buck, you don’t have to talk about it.”

The younger man takes a shuddering breath. “No...I think I should. Maddie and-and Dr. Crowe think it will be good-good for me. I’d….I’d just never knew how to bring it up.”

He recognizes the name of Buck’s therapist. Buck had admitted to him about how the one he saw here in California for the first time, after the roller coaster incident, had coerced him into sex. Eddie had been livid when he learned this but had kept his cool as best he could. Buck had needed him to be supportive then. When the younger man said he was seeing a new therapist he’d been worried but she seemed good and had really been helping Buck a lot lately.

Buck takes another deep breath. “Remember when I said I’d been with Dr. Crowe before? She moved out here and that’s why I felt comfortable going to her?”

“I remember.”

“It..it has to do with what happened with my parents. I...they were murdered when I was fourteen.”

Of all the things Buck could have said, that wasn’t it. He squeezes Buck tighter and kisses the back of his neck. “I’m so sorry.”

“T-they’re dead because of me.”

“Buck—”

“No! No please just listen. Please.”

“Ok, I’m sorry, ok.”

“When a boy is found to be a carrier, they tell the schools so they can keep an eye on them in case there’s ever an issue.” A carrier is a male who could give birth. It happened in around 17% of the male population and Buck happened to be one of those men. The issues that came up were the people that saw carriers as breeding tools and not human beings. It seemed every day there was a report of a carrier being abducted or sex trafficked.

“Everything was fine until this one teacher, Mr. Fenton, started getting closer to me. I didn’t understand that it was a bad thing, I thought he was just looking out for me. Then...then he—'' His breath hitches as tears form. “He corned me in his classroom and he tried to rape me. Another teacher interrupted before he could go too far.”

“Shh, deep breaths, Buck,” Eddie whispers. He holds Buck as tightly as he dares and presses his lips against the back of his neck. “It’s ok, you’re safe.” Oh, Eddie wants to find this man and kill him. He wants to rip his throat out and use every technique the army had taught him to make the man suffer.

“He was fired right then and there but I was too afraid to talk to the police so they didn’t get involved unt... _ after. _ My parents kept me out of school for a few days while I recovered from the attack. Not that anything serious happened, but I’d been so scared.” He takes another deep breath to calm himself. “One night, they let me go out with my best friend, Lisa, to see a movie and…”


	2. Prom Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long. I'm not too happy with how it turned out but I wanted to post it anyway.

_ 2006… _

Evan stepped out of the car and turned back to Mrs. Hines. “Thank you for the ride, and for taking us to the movie, Mrs. Hines.”

She smiled. “Of course, Evan, after everything you’ve been through this is the least we can do to help.”

“Yeah,” Lisa agreed. “Since you’re coming back to school on Monday you’re going to come with me to cheerleading tryout right?”

He shook his head. “I don’t think so. With everything that just happened, my parents don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Oh come on, it’ll be something to get your mind off it. Besides, one of us has to get the spot on the team so Chrissy doesn’t.”

Mrs. Hines shook her head. “What did that girl ever do to you two?”

Lisa gave a look. “Where do I start?”

Evan laughed. It felt good to laugh. “Alright, I’ll think about it. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” the two echoed.

He watched the car pull out of the driveway and disappear down the street before turning around to go into his house. The TV was still on, his father was probably in the bathroom or something. He took his coat off and walked up the stairs. Evan just wanted to go to bed.

His foot on something on the ground and he found himself falling and hitting his elbow on the hardwood. He looked to see what had tripped him only to find Maddie’s old baton thing from when she’d been part of the flag team on the marching band.

What was this doing out of her old room? Mom had to of been cleaning or something. Evan picked it up and opened her door to put it back inside. His eyes trailed over her room when he entered. It had been years since he saw his sister last, barely getting a phone call now that she was with some new guy. Evan had been young when she’d gone off to college but they’d been very close. Now it felt like he never heard from her.

It had to be Doug's fault. Things had been fine until Maddie started seeing him. Even their parents didn’t like the man.

Evan sighed and stepped out of the room. Maybe he was being ridiculous. He’d call Maddie tomorrow, maybe he could convince her to visit.

A bang down the hall drew his attention.  _ “Where is he?” _ a familiar voice screamed.

Evan’s stomach rolled and he slapped his hand over his mouth. Mr. Fenton was here. Oh, God. He backed up into Maddie’s room as he heard two sets of footsteps coming his way. Evan would like to say he was a brave person, but Richard Fenton had a way of ripping away any sense of bravery he had.

“Where is he?” He wedged himself underneath the bed just as Mr. Fenton dragged his mother into the room. Evan kept his hand over his mouth to keep his screams in as his mother was thrown on the ground. “Where is he?”

“I-I don’t know!” she sobbed.

Mr. Fenton crouched over her and shoved his face into hers. “He belongs to me. Tell me where he is.”

“I don’t know.” She turned her head and their eyes connected. They had the same eyes, Maddie looked more like their father while he took after their mother. Now her eyes were filled with tears and so much fear, but Evan could also see a fierce protectiveness.

“He’s your child and you’re, tell me where he is” Mr. Fenton snarled.

She turned her head to look up at the former teacher. “He’s-he’s at a sleepover.”

Evan hoped he’d leave then, and for a second it seemed like he would, then he drove the knife down again and again and again into her chest. Blood spraying every which way, some of it even covering his face.

Nina Buckley stopped moving, her empty eyes staring at him as she gave her last breath.

Evan stayed there for a long while, his eyes unable to leave his mother’s lifeless one, before finally scrambling out from under the bed and running for the front door.

Distantly he heard someone screaming for help, only realizing it was him when he stepped out his front door yelling for the police officers that were passing by. Why weren’t they stopping? Couldn’t they hear him?

“I did it for us.” Mr. Fenton reached for him.

Evan screamed.

_ 2009… _

“Then what happens?” Dr. Crowe asked.

“Then I wake up,” Evan said. “Just like I always do.”

She nods, a small smile on her lips. “Well, like I told you before, the nightmare is an associate form of reliving the real experience. It's to be expected.”

Evan twisted his fingers together. “I know, I just...they went away for such a long time. I can’t believe they’re back.”

“Evan, we’ve talked about this. It’s going to take longer than three years. You're doing amazingly well. Think of him only as a phantom to you now. He was caught and put away forever. The only place that he can hurt you is in your dreams.” 

“I just...I thought they stopped.”

“Psychological trauma often heightens during times of transition. And you don't need me to tell you that your life is in transition. High school is coming to an end, college in the fall. The uncertainty that comes with being an adult. The memories of that night will come and go and fade with time, but you will never forget it.” She closed her notebook, the smile on her face brightening. “Just like you'll never forget tomorrow night. But hopefully, that will be a memory that you'll always want to remember.”

Dr. Crowe stood up, Evan following her lead, and she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. “So, what are you wearing to the prom tonight? Traditional tux or something a little different?”

/////

“It’s a champaign colored dress shirt with some gold and pink designs in it. It’s fitted too, so it’s a little sexy.” Evan wasn’t someone who really got into fashion but his aunt and Lisa had talked him into putting a little effort in. They said it’s part of the entire prom experience. Coming to the salon with Lisa and Claire while they got their hair done was, apparently, part of it as well.

“Bobby’s going to love you in it,” Claire said. The redhead had decided on getting her hair styled to frame her face and a few layers while Lisa just went for a trim and some tighter curls. Both were simple but looked amazing on them. “But if you want to talk about sexy, you should see Lisa's dress with that plunging neckline. Ronnie's gonna love you in it.”

Lisa laughed. “Yeah, he's gonna love me even more out of it.” She flipped her magazine close and let it rest in her lap. “I made sure Ronnie got the biggest limousine he could find.”

Claire laughed. “I can't actually believe that Michael is helping spring for the limo and a two-bedroom suite with Ronnie and Bobby.”

“It's prom night. That boy's planning on getting laid.”

“Yeah. In his dreams maybe.”

Evan shook his head at his friends, a smile curving his lips, and tossed his magazine on the table next to them. When he looked in the mirror his eyes landed on someone outside. Someone he knew couldn’t be there. He spun around to look out a window just as a bus passed by and the man was gone.

“Evan?” Lisa asked. “You ok?”

There was no one there, it was just his imagination. “Yeah, fine. Just thought I saw something.” He turned away from the window to look back at his friends. Mr. Fenton was not after him again. Detective Winn would warn him if that were the case.

/////

“Evan, he’s going to be here soon!” Karen yelled up the stairs.

“Ok, Aunt Karen!”

Karen sat down on the couch, a box in her lap. “He’s come so far. His senior prom.”

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. “He’s strong. Tonight is going to be good for him.” They both remembered the night the police had woken them. Evan had been so distraught they hadn’t known what to do.

Upstairs Evan stood in his bathroom staring at his reflection. He’d finally gotten himself ready, his stomach was in knots. The good kind of knots, but knots nonetheless. He opened the medicine cabinet and picked up the orange pill bottle and stared at the label.

Should he take them? They helped him, he knew they did, but he also didn’t like the empty feeling he felt when he did take them.

He put the pill bottle on the shelf and closed the cabinet.

“Ah!” Evan gasped when he saw his aunt behind him. His heart pounding in his chest, he leaned against the sink to catch his breath.

Karen placed her hands on his shoulders. “I’m so sorry, I thought you heard me coming.”

“I-it’s ok.” Once his heart rate was under control he straightened and smiled at her through the mirror.

“Have you stopped taking your medication?”

“Um…yeah. For about a week now.” He saw the worry in his face. “I just...they make me feel numb and I want to feel tonight. I want to remember and enjoy everything. Besides, it’s my prom, I’m supposed to be really anxious.”

She smiled. “Alright. Come here, I have something for you.” She held the box out to him. Evan lifted the lid off and pulled out a woman’s shaw. “It was your mother’s. I know men don’t wear them but I thought it would look nice tied around your waist to add a little more to your outfit.”

He felt tears stinging his eyes. “I-I can’t. What if I spill something on it or-or—”

Karen wrapped the shaw around him. “She would want you to have it.”

His fingers trailed over the soft material, some of the nerves in him settled as he did. “I wish she were here.”

“I know, I do too.” Karen wrapped her arms around him to pull him into a tight hug.

The sound of the doorbell pulled them apart. “He’s here.”

“Finish getting ready.” She kissed his cheek before grabbing the box and leaving him to get ready.

Evan took a deep breath to calm his nerves. His eyes landed on the picture frame by his bed. It was him with his parents and Maddie. The last time he’d seen his sister was months ago.  _ Doug _ had only let her stop for a minute on his birthday before he whisked her away again. Evan didn’t think he would ever like the man but it wasn’t his place to say anything.

Maybe he could convince her to come down for a weekend after the prom. He really would like to see her before he heads off to school.

With one last look at the picture, he turned and made his way down the stairs. 

Bobby’s standing by the door talking to his uncle about his college plans, a corsage held in his hands. “I wouldn't be getting a scholarship or anything, not my first year. But I think if I work really, really hard…” He trails off when he sees Evan coming down the stairs. “You look beautiful.”

Why is it that Bobby is always able to make him blush? “T-thanks.” He makes it down the last few flights of stairs and smiles as he looks at his boyfriend up and down. “You look so good. You clean up very well.”

The smile Bobby sends him is blinding. “Thanks.” He takes out the corsage and slips it around Evan’s wrist.

“It’s so pretty.”

He laughs. “Yeah, four hours with the flower lady.”

“Aw, did you pick it out yourself?”

“No, you didn’t.”

He scratches the back of his head. “Ok yeah, the flower lady practically did all the work.”

He adjusts the band a little so it’s not cutting into his skin before picking up the corsage he’d gotten made for Bobby.

“Ow!”

Evan’s eyes shoot up to Bobby’s face only to see his boyfriend grinning at him. “Oh my God! Stop it, you scared me.” He carefully pins the flowers to his boyfriend’s shirt. “Perfect.”

Jack shook his head at the two and pulled out his camera. “Ok you two, photoshoot!”

The two pose for pictures, Evan making sure to take a couple with both his aunt and uncle before they make it out to the limo with the others.

/////

All of them are riding a high when they walk into the venue. Evan is sure that the rumor about Chrissy needing her father to help with the budget is true. What high school can afford a five-star hotel, catering, a DJ, and the kind of decorations they have?

They find their table, because of course they had to be assigned to tables, and leave their things there while they all take to the dance floor. The nervous anxiety Evan had been feeling since they got here begin to melt away in excitement and joy. He’s with his friends and the man he loves. Evan didn’t know why he’d been so anxious all day.

When they’d had enough, for the time being, the excited the dance floor together, Ronnie leaving them to head to the front desk. As they’re walking off the floor, Evan sees Chrissy with her friends. “You did a really great job, Chrissy,” he tells her. He’d been serious when he said earlier that he wanted to lay to rest the animosity they had for one another.

“Thanks,” the blonde said. She has a smug smile on her lips. “I wanted it to look just like an LA club. I mean, nobody can believe it.” She sends a condescending smile at Lisa before flouncing off with her friends.

Evan looks at Lisa who gags behind the other girl’s back. “Bitch,” she mutters.

As they’re getting back to the table, Ronnie returns with keys for the room the guys had rented for them.

Lisa takes the key from her boyfriend and she drags Evan with her and Claire to the room to freshen up. Which is good, because he really doesn’t want to just have his mother’s shaw down here. What if it somehow got lost or he spills something on it?

After everything that happened with Mr. Fenton, he wasn’t the biggest fan of being left alone with older men, he’s too afraid of what could happen. Being stuck in the elevator with these three business guys is not fun. He’s just glad he’s with two of his best friends.

“So which one of you beautiful creatures is my date tonight?” one of the guys says.

The three of them can’t help but giggle to themselves. As uncomfortable as he is, Evan can’t help but find the entire situation ridiculous. These guys know they’re high schoolers, right? There’s no way they’re seriously hitting on them right now.

“Why don’t you three come upstairs with us. We’ll have a really fun party up there,” another one of the guys says.

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Lisa said. “We’ll be right up.”

Evan shoots her a wide-eyed look. “ _ Lisa _ .”

The elevator doors open to the third floor and Claire drags him out, Lisa following right behind them. “604!” the first guy called out.

“Right, be right there!” Lisa shouts back. They make it to their room, Lisa unlocking the door for them to go inside.

Evan takes the shaw off from around his waist and goes to hang it in the closet. “I can’t believe Michael sprung for a hotel room,” he says to Claire.

Claire laughs from the bathroom. “Or the limo? Guess he’s really trying to stay in my good graces tonight.”

“Have you two been fighting again?” Lisa asks.

Evan slips into the bathroom next to Lisa once Claire leaves it. He doesn’t wear that much makeup but he did have a little foundation, mascara, and blush on. It’s not a lot but he liked wearing a little bit of it every once in a while.

“Not since last week. I think he’s finally stopped trying to start something but we’ll see.”

They finish putting themselves back together before heading back downstairs to the guys.

/////

“Claire, what’s wrong?” Evan asks. He’d seen her and Michael arguing earlier. So much for him leaving her alone about going away for school.

“It’s Michael! He won’t get over that I’m going away for school. He thinks I’m using it as an excuse to cheat on him.” She whips away the tears that are forming in the corners of her eyes. “And on top of all of that, I have killer cramps right now.”

He hugs her. “He’ll get over it and if he doesn’t then that’s too bad for him.” He let her go. “I have some Advil up in the room. Let me go get it for you”

“Thanks.” She glances over at Micheal again before going to where Lisa is talking to a couple of girls from the cheer squad.

After getting the key from Bobby he heads over to the elevator to go back up to the room. There’s a part of him that can’t help but feel bad for Claire, but Evan also wonders if maybe Michael had a point. Not about the cheating, but being away from the person you love.

The elevator doors open and he walks inside, this time he’s alone in the carriage. Which is nice, he really does not want to be left to deal with older guys trying to hit on him. At least not while he’s alone. Lisa is very good at diverting their attention and telling them off.

He goes into the hotel room and over to the closet where he’d left his bag and shaw. He pulled out the Advil, wondering if he should take the entire bottle down to Claire or just a couple of pills.

_ beep.  _

The sound of the door opening has his head shooting up. “Hello?” He closes the closet and walks over to where the door is. “Claire?” No one. “Bobby? Lisa?”

When no one answers he turns around. “Ahh!”

“Sorry!” Claire says. She whips the tears off her face.

Evan holds a hand to his chest and takes a few deep breaths. “I-It’s fine. Are you ok?”

She walks past him and over to the couch where she plops down on the cushion. “No, Micheal keeps saying I’m only going away to school to cheat on him.”

Evan drops down next to her. “Don’t let him get to you. We know that’s not true. Oh, here.” He hands her the bottle of Advil.

“Thanks.” Claire drops her head into her hands, the pill bottle resting on her lap. “I thought this was all done with but he just keeps pushing it and pushing it.”

He puts his hand on her shoulder. “Do you want me to stay with you until you feel better?”

She shook her head. “No, you go have fun. I’ll be fine.”

“Ok, don’t take too long. We’ve got an entire night down there. Even if I have to run interference between you and Michael the entire night.”

She laughed and wiped her tears away. “Thanks, Evan. Go, I’ll be down in a little bit. I’m just going to get cleaned up.”

Evan hugged her. “Alright, see you in a few.” He grabs the room key from where he left it and makes his way from the room.

When he’s back at the dance, he immediately goes to find Bobby. The other boy pulls him up to the dance floor for a slow dance. Having Bobby’s arms around him feels really good. They feel safe. After everything that happened with Mr. Fenton, Evan never thought he’d be able to be with someone. Now here he is. There’s still so much he needs to work out but he’s doing good. He’s doing ok.

Evan doesn’t ever want to leave this.

He lays his head on Bobby’s shoulder. College was fast approaching. What is he going to do when it’s time to leave. Bobby would have to stay in town for community college for at least a year. Could he handle being so far from his support system? Dr. Crowe thinks he’ll be fine, but Evan’s not so sure.

“What has you thinking so hard?” Bobby asked.

He picks his head up to look at his boyfriend. “I...was thinking about staying here after school. You know, just for a little while.” The song ends and they start back to their table.

“What? Evan, you got into UCLA! You can’t let that go.”

“But—”

“No, Evan, you worked so hard for that school and to get better.” He took hold of Evan’s hands and pulled him down into a chair at their table. “I can’t let you give it up for me. If we’re meant to be, we’ll find our way back to each other.”

He can’t help the laugh that bubbled up in his throat. “That sounds so cheesy.”

Bobby laughed too. “Yeah, I guess it does but that doesn’t make it any less true. Go to California, I’ll visit. It may be far but I can still visit you and we’ll have your holiday breaks and summers too. Who knows, maybe I'll get my grades up enough to get in there too.” Bobby’s grades weren’t terrible. His family just didn’t have the money to send him for a full four years. That’s why he wanted to get the general education classes out of the way so he could focus on the classes for his major.

“I just,” he glances over at where Michael is. “I’m afraid to lose you. That we could end up like Claire and Michael.”

Michael makes his way over to them, his drink held loosely in his fingers. “Do you know where Claire is?”

“Yeah,” Evan said. “She’s up in the room.

“What’s she doing up there?”

“You pissed her off, Michael. She’s been crying her eyes out all night long. If you keep it up, you’re going to lose her.”

He takes a sip of his drink. “Yeah, ok.”

They watch him walk away. “And that,” Bobby said, “is exhibit A on why we are nothing like Claire and Michael.”

Evan laughed at that. Yeah, maybe Bobby was right. They might not last forever, but they had right now and that was good enough for Evan.

/////

With Claire and Michael off either fighting again, or fucking, that left the only remaining couples in the dance. When the video starts playing of their time at school, Evan couldn’t help but get a little misty-eyed. Sometimes he forgot the good times he had at school.

Seeing the pictures of him with his friends helped make him feel so much better. Maybe Bobby was right. Going away to school would be a good thing for him. He could keep making those kinds of memories. He just didn’t want to lose the people that mean so much to him.

Eventually, Ronnie and Lisa take off for the room, giggling. Ronnie claimed they’ll be back in time for them to announce the king and queen but Evan doubted it. Still, Lisa followed him from the dance and to the room.

With the others off doing their own thing, Bobby and Evan made their way around the room chatting with their other friends. It’s odd, like this is the final goodbye for him. Yeah, they still had a couple of weeks left of school but this would be the last time they’d actually get to hang out with everyone.

When it came time for the prom king and queen to be announced, Ronnie and Lisa are nowhere to be found. When Ronnie finally shows up, he takes the stage but there’s still no sign of Lisa.

Evan leaves Bobby to go try and find Lisa. if he can just get to her, then maybe she can get there before they crown the queen. With Ronnie there, they could at least do the king.

As he’s running for the elevator, he just misses Detective Winn heading for the front desk.

/////

He doesn’t find Lisa in their room, and there’s, of course, no sign of Michael or Claire. If their cell phones were with them he’d just call them but Evan knew that both his friends had left their phones in the hotel room. Not finding Lisa, he made his way back to the elevator.

Hopefully, she made it back to the dance in time for them to call the winners.

Evan makes it downstairs just in time to hear the alarm going off.

ALERT! PLEASE EXIT THE BUILDING. THIS IS AN EMERGENCY.

The message repeated as everyone headed for the door. Evan tries to find Bobby or one of his friends but he does see Rick. “Rick! What’s going on?”

The blonde shrugged. “No idea, someone shut the building down.”

Great. Finding his boyfriend would be even harder to do outside. He started to follow Rick only to stop and turn back to the room. “Shit, I forgot something. If you see Bobby could you tell him I ran back upstairs?”

He nodded and gave a small smile. “You got it.”

Evan quickly turned back to the elevator to go up to the room again.. He’d have to be fast before he got in trouble with the emergency services. Evan really hopes it’s not a fire. He doesn’t want to end up on their bad side. His aunt and uncle would probably kill him.

When he gets to the room, there’s no sign of any of his friends. Hopefully, they made it outside and he could properly berate Lisa for going missing so long.

After grabbing his mother’s shaw, Evan turns to head back out. Then he hears someone at the door. “Lisa? Claire?”

The door to the main room opens. “Oh...I’ve missed you. There isn’t a moment where I haven’t thought about you, Evan.”

There had been a time where he used to imagine what he'd do if he ever saw Mr. Fenton again. He used to fool himself into believing that he’d grab a knife or something hard and kill the man. The reality was very much different.

Evan felt his heart pound in his chest and white noise filled his ears. No, no, no, no, this can’t happen. Not again. Please, not again.

When Fenton took a step towards the room, Evan sprang into action, shoving the door to the adjoined rooms closed and locking it.

“Evan!”

Fenton’s fists pounded on the door. Evan knew it wouldn’t take the man long to break it down. He backed away, his hands gripping his head in panic. “Please don’t do this,” he sobbed. The tears started streaming down his face in rivers.

“Evan! Don’t be afraid. We were made for each other.”

“No, no, no.” He backed further into the room. He could see the door frame around the handle splintering. Fenton would be in the room any minute. “Leave me alone!” he screamed. Why did it have to be him? Why did Fenton have to focus on him?

Once the door broke open there’d be no stopping him unless he could get away. So, Evan did the first thing that he could think of, He crawled under the bed.

Just as he fully made it under, the door burst open and Fenton was in the room. Evan tried to track the man’s movements when he came face to face with Claire. Her lifeless eyes stared at him, terror frozen on her face. 

A scream tried to burst from his throat but he quickly covered his mouth. The entire situation had him flashing back to the night his parents died. This was his fault too, Claire being dead and the others too, it was all his fault.

Closing his eyes he tried focusing back on Fenton. He needed to get out of her. He needed to survive this. There was no way he was going to let himself become Fenton’s plaything.

“Evan…”

As soon as he heard Fenton stop walking, Even rolled out from under the bed and bolted for the door.

“Evan! Stop!”

He didn’t stop. Evan ran as fast as he could. If he could just make it to the stairs maybe he could find someone to help him. He just had to outrun Fenton.

Then he collided with someone, their arms wrapping around him to keep them both upright. When he looked up he found the concerned face of Detective Winn. “He’s in there!” he yelled. “He’s in there, you have to help me!”

“We’ve got you, Evan,” Winn said. He gently passed him over to the other detective with him. “Get him out of here.”

The detective, who told him his name was Nash, pulled Evan into the elevator, one hand holding on to his gun and the other wrapped tightly around the teenager’s shoulders.

They make it down the lobby and out to the street where the rest of his class is. Evan making sure to stay close to Nash the entire way.

“Evan!”

He lifted his head up and shoved away from the detective. “Bobby!”

Bobby immediately had him wrapped in his arms. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” he whispered. “You’re safe, I’ve got you.” He couldn't hold back his tears as he curled into his boyfriend’s arms. All he wanted was to go home or wake up from this bad dream. Why couldn't he wake up?

“We need to go, Evan,” Nash said.

“I’m not leaving him,” Bobby said.

Nash nodded. “Fine, let’s go. His aunt and uncle are waiting for him.”

Bobby quickly put him in the cop car and ran around to the other side to get.

“Wait! Evan! Did you see Lisa?” Ronnie asked.

He looked up at his friend and shook his head. “Claire’s dead.” Which meant Lisa probably was too.

Nash closed the car door on Ronnie’s shocked and terrified face.

The entire drive, Evan stayed curled up in Bobby’s arms. His entire head was filled with ideas of what could be happening and what became of his friends. They were probably dead, he wouldn’t be surprised if they were, but he couldn’t help but hope that they got free. All Evan wanted to hear her one more time. He wanted to talk to her and see her and just...he wanted his best friend. 

The second they pulled up to his house, Evan ran to his aunt and uncle. Karen wrapping her arms tightly around him, Jack’s arm wrapped around the both of them as he spoke with Bobby. “Are you sure you don’t want to go home?”

Bobby shook his head. “No, I’ve already talked to my parents, they’re not happy but they understand.”

Jack nodded and all four of them were ushered into the house by Detective Nash.

/////

Evan sat on his bed, staring at what the news report said. Detective Winn had found more bodies, no names were released, and Fenton was still on the loose. “They’re dead,” he whispered. “They’re all dead.”

“Hey, no, it’s gonna be ok.” Bobby wrapped his arms around Evan and took the remote away to turn off the TV. “Come on, lay down.”

“This is all my fault.”

“No, Evan. This is not your fault, okay? This is not you, okay? This is him. This is him, and they're gonna catch him, okay? I promise.” He pressed a kiss to Evan’s temple.

“What if he comes here?” They lay down together, Evan resting his head on Bobby’s chest.

“Shh, don’t think like that. Just rest. There are cops everywhere, he’d be stupid to come here.”

Evan doesn’t want to remind his boyfriend that it didn’t matter if Fenton was stupid or not. The man was insane and all he wanted to do was hurt, Evan. Take him away so he’d never see his family again. He used to imagine what would happen to him if Fenton got his way and his thoughts weren’t pretty. Dr. Crowe had told him thinking like that wasn’t going to change anything. That Fenton was locked away and it would never happen.

And now it might.

Evan hadn’t even realized he’d fallen asleep until he woke up. Carefully extracting himself from Bobby’s arms he headed for the bathroom. He hadn’t taken his anxiety meds before going to sleep. Maybe if he took them now it would help. He filled his glass with water and took the two pills before closing the medicine mirror.

Fenton was behind him. The former teacher grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed his head into the mirror.

Evan woke up with his heart pounding, his eyes darting all over the room. It was a dream.

It was just a dream.

He looked over at Bobby who’d rolled over in his sleep when Evan pulled out of his arms. Bobby was fine, Evan was fine, Fenton was not here.

He stood up and went into the bathroom. Even if it had been a dream, he really should take his medication. He needed it.

When he went to close the medicine cabinet, he tried not to let the thought of what could be behind him get to him. There was no one there.

Evan turned back to his bed. Bobby was still laying in the same position he’d been in when he left. He sat on the bed and laid back down. “Hey Bobby,” he whispered. “Thank you for staying.” He turned over to wrap his arms around his boyfriend when he saw it.

Blood. He rolled Bobby over only to see his throat cut open.

He almost fell out of bed at the sight of it, his hand slapping over his mouth to keep from screaming. Fenton was here. A shadow fell in the hallway, the figure coming closer to his room.

Evan backed himself into his closet. Fenton would probably be expecting him to go for the underside of his bed.

He kept his hand over his mouth as the shadow grew closer. This was it, wasn’t it? He was going to be taken away or killed. Evan didn’t know which he would prefer, honestly.

The shadow crept into his room, the figure slowly revealing himself to be Detective Winn. Evan sighed in relief and took a step forward.

A hand wrapped around his mouth and pulled him back against a hard chest. “Shh,” Fenton whispered. “They’ll find us.”

Evan felt tears spill down his cheeks. No, no, no, he knows what he would prefer now. He’d rather be dead than in this man’s hands.

A scream echoed through the house and Winn bolted from the room. Fenton smiled against his ear. “Time to go.”

_ No! _ He wasn’t going with him. As soon as they were out of the closet Evan stomped on Fenton’s foot. “Let me go!”

He fell forward, his hip impacting with the ground so hard his teeth rattled. Fenton grabbed his ankle, to try and stop and Evan just kicked and kicked and kicked all the while screaming. If he could just hold out until Detective Winn came back. It would be ok.

“Stop! Stop!” Fenton screamed.

“Get off me!”

“Evan!” Evan’s foot connected with the man’s face and he let go. Before Evan could even think of getting up, the older man was standing over him, knife raised high in the air. Evan could still see Bobby’s blood on the blade.

A shot rang out and Fenton’s body jerked back. But he was still coming. He took another step, and another shot and he jerks back another step. His body sways, the life draining from his eyes. Then he fell, his body and the knife aiming directly for Evan.

There was no way he was going to let that man touch him, even if he was dead. Evan rolled out of the way, Fenton’s body landing with a crash next to him.

Then Detective Winn was there, pulling him up off the ground and holding him tightly. “You’re ok, kid. It’s over.”

It was over, it was all over.

“Bobby,” he whimpered. He turned back to the bed, tears streaming down his face. “Bobby.” He climbed on the bed, his hands going to Bobby’s lifeless form. “I’m sorry,” he cried. “I’m so sorry.”


	3. And Now

Eddie keeps his arms around Buck as he gently rocks the younger man back and forth. This explained a lot about how he’d responded in the beginning of their relationship. Buck had been so skittish when it came to sleeping in the same bed as Eddie. “You’re ok, you’re ok,” he whispers into Buck’s ear.

Buck turned and curled himself into Eddie’s chest. “I...he killed all my friends and my parents,” he gasps. “I never understood why it had to be  _ me.” _

What kind of answer could Eddie give him? The people in this world are so evil and horrible to one another and no one understood that more than the Buck. “It’s not your fault.”

Buck shook his head. “B-but—”

“No.” Eddie pulls back so he can look at Buck’s tear-stained face. “It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. Fenton became obsessed with you, but you were fourteen,  _ a child _ when it happened. He was a sick deranged man. He’s the only reason your family is dead, not you.”

Buck closes his eyes. “I miss them. I miss them  _ so much.” _ He can still remember Lisa and him practicing for the cheer squad. She’d been half the reason he’d been able to recover the first time around. Buck still wasn’t sure how he’d managed without her this time. “Lisa—” he choked on another sob. “She was my best friend, she practically moved into my aunt and uncle’s place after he killed my parents to help me.” He rubs a hand over his face to wipe away the tears. “She would keep Krissy and her friends from bothering me and she protected me from the rumors that spread all over school.” Another sob. “Then he killed her when she was still trying to protect me.”

Eddie pulls Buck in close and kisses him. “Shh, it’s not your fault. Hell, I didn’t know Lisa but from the sounds of it it seems like she would kick your ass for blaming yourself for your death.” He pauses, not sure if he should continue. “Bobby probably would too. He loved you, he would have gone home to protect himself instead of staying with you.”

Buck hangs his head. “I thought we’d be together forever, then Fenton took him away.”

Eddie supposes he should be jealous of a dead man. Bobby clearly still means so much to Buck, but all he could feel was sorrow for the pain his boyfriend feels. This must be how Buck had felt when Shannon had died. “I hate that this is something you had to experience, I wish I could go back and change things for you.”

Whimpering, Buck tucks his face into the curve of Eddie’s neck, as if he’s trying to hide away from the memories. “After...after Bobby, I never wanted another relationship. I refused to tell anyone I was a carrier and I started sleeping around and just couldn’t stop, but I never did it with another guy. The one time I did I—” he takes a deep breath. “It didn’t end well. Abby was the one who made me feel...safe enough to try having a relationship again and you were the one who just felt safe all the time.”

Eddie doesn’t know what to say to that so he just presses a kiss to Buck’s temple. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They stay like that for a while, Eddie just holding Buck while he sobs into his neck. Eddie’s eventually able to lower them down on the bed so they can curl together, Eddie never letting go of Buck. “Where are your aunt and uncle?”

Buck takes a shuddering breath. “Still in Hershey. I call them all the time and they have come here to visit a few times but...I haven’t been back there since I left for UCLA.”

Eddie didn’t even know that Buck had gone to school. “What did you study?”

“I-I was pre-med. My mom had been a doctor, something she loved doing, and I wanted to do the same. I even spent a year in Spain studying abroad there then I came back and graduated.”

Of all the things Buck could have said, that wasn’t what he expected. “What changed?”

“After graduation, Aunt Karen and Uncle Jack took me out for dinner. They were so proud of me, and they were so excited I’d gotten into med school.” Eddie can hear the shy pride in Buck’s voice. “The restaurant we were at caught fire. Everyone got out before the fire department got there except the little girl. Her mother was screaming and trying to go back in but people were holding her back. I don’t...I don’t know what came over me but I ran back inside and got her. That feeling of helping that little girl, getting her out. It was the first time I really felt like I did anything good, and I didn’t feel like Fenton was breathing down my neck. I applied to the fire academy the next day.”

And thank God for that change in events. Eddie isn’t sure he ever would have met Buck if it weren’t for the job. “Whatever happened to Ronnie?”

“He was a mess after Lisa died but Aunt Karen said he moved out here to California about a year ago. He's a lawyer now, I think. At least I knew that’s what he wanted to become before it all happened and I don’t think that changed.”

“You haven’t seen him?”

Buck shakes his head. “No, I...I finished the rest of high school from home and refused to see anyone that wasn’t family, Detective Winn, or Dr. Crowe. I knew they’d all be so mad and blame me.”

“Buck—”

“Bobby’s parents did,” he interrupts. There are fresh tears falling against Eddie’s chest. “They made sure I knew that.”

Eddie’s arms tighten around Buck. “Buck...it wasn’t your fault.”

“I don’t think I’m ever going to stop blaming myself.”

No, Eddie doesn’t suppose he would. That didn’t mean he would ever stop trying to convince Buck of that. Maybe he’d even look into this Ronnie. If he was in California, he’s sure he can find him. Buck could use a few more people who care about him in his life. “I’d like to meet your aunt and uncle,” he says instead. “I have some vacation days saved up. Why don’t we go visit them? I’m sure Chris would love to go to Hershey Park.”

Buck’s quiet for a while. “I don’t know if I can.”

“I’ll be with you the entire time,” he says. “And if you can’t, well we can always drive up to New York and check out Broadway.” Eddie isn’t much for musicals but Buck loves them and has gotten Christopher hooked on  _ Wicked _ right now. 

“Walnut Street Theater’s better.”

Eddie laughs. That’s not a yes, but it’s something. There’s still going to be a lot of talking and he’s sure Buck will need to see Dr. Crowe a few more times but Eddie’s sure this is something Buck will want to do when he’s ready. “I love you,” he says. “You’re beautiful and smart and one of the strongest people I know. Christopher and I are so lucky to have you in our lives.”

“I’m lucky to have you two,” Buck says. “I love you.”


End file.
